


In His Shadows

by lyreann



Category: Oblivion (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“可是赛克斯不同，有个问题纠缠着他，日复一日，夜复一夜，那个问题盘旋在他脑子里，没完没了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> 可能的雷点预警：
> 
> 1\. 西皮其实应该算Sykes和Jack Harper们，但没有开后宫，也不是替身梗（。  
> 2\. 存在BUG，仔细研究的话有很多BUG，所以请别太仔细研究（。  
> 3\. 因为爆字数太严重强行结局了（。（虽然有些地方其实还可以再铺垫一下更好……  
> 4\. 最后完全，完全无视了女主……（否则这篇文的字数还要继续爆……。

**上**  
  
他们抓住第一个“杰克•哈珀”之后，花了整整三天的时间和他接触，向他展示泰特所宣称的“掠夺者”的真实面目，希望他回到正确的一边来。但最终他们还是不得不承认，他们对于这个曾经的指挥官的复制品无能为力。那个外表遵循地球上最简单的几何原则但看起来却怪异荒诞的物体，泰特，它给他灌输的观念和认知太牢固了。在第四天早晨，杰克•哈珀一号尝试打晕守卫并夺取武器逃跑。他们不能冒险，无人机可能会跟随哈珀一号找到基地并实行一场屠杀，他们别无选择。——至少，赛克斯是这样说服自己的。  
  
杀死第一个杰克•哈珀的时候是赛克斯动的手。在那个银灰色的身影即将完全逃出隧道之前，他的射枪击中了对方的颈动脉。  
  
“你知道的吧，你不是只有杀死他才能阻止他。”  
  
“抱歉，长官。”  
  
因为刚刚进行过剧烈的追击，赛克斯说话的时候忍不住喘着气。他没有做进一步说明，但老比奇也没有要求他给出一个解释。人类幸存者们现在的领袖，已经头发花白的马尔科姆•比奇戴着墨镜无表情地注视着赛克斯，沉默着。赛克斯认为自己的行动有合理且足够的理由支撑，尽管如此，他还是觉得有点发憷。从个人的角度赛克斯绝对尊崇比奇，但有时候他觉得自己真的不太明白他们的领导者在想什么。赛克斯猜想，也许从一定程度上，这就是他们为什么有时忍不住感到害怕他，但同时又十分钦佩他的原因。  
  
“我并非想杀死他，”赛克斯说，“只是想打伤他。我失手了。这是个意外。”当你的目标正在快速移动的时候，你很难准确打到你想打的地方。  
  
“希望你下次行动时慎重一点，赛克斯中士。”  
  
“我正是出于慎重才这么做的。”  
  
比奇又注视了他一会儿，没有波澜的嘴角不知怎么的显出几分饶有兴味的意味来。  
  
“是的，还有下次。”他开口时赛克斯感到自己被看穿了，“我知道你对于这个计划一直持保留态度。”  
  
赛克斯微微低头。“既然我们已经通过了这个计划，我也会全力支持。”  
  
“最好这样，你是一个尽忠职守的战士，赛克斯中士。”领导者转过身，又带上了那种饶有兴味的声调，“你的慎重不是没有道理。基地只有一个，但至少目前看来，我们的机会不止一次。”  
  
他走开了。而在那短暂的片刻，赛克斯感到脊背发凉。  
  
他们找了块地方把杰克•哈珀一号的尸体用石块埋了起来，像埋葬一个真正的死者。在此之前基地里有段时间没有出现需要埋葬的逝者——被无人机击中的人通常会在瞬间炸成碎片，什么都不会剩下，甚至不会留下可供人怀念和哀悼的遗物。第二天赛克斯和小组出基地执行例行任务的路上顺便完成了这件事。他们用抓住杰克•哈珀一号时用来运送他回基地的同一辆车，运送他变得冷掉的、包裹在基地内仅能找到的破旧脏污的布料里的躯体。赛克斯将地点选在一块所谓的“辐射区”的边界附近，服从泰特下达的命令的技术员们会避免接近这里，这在一开始是泰特为了防止他们相遇的举措，现在赛克斯可以利用这一点。  
  
“就在这儿，行了，开始吧。”  
  
……而赛克斯甚至不知道他为什么要在这件事上花费这么多的心思。他们有更重要的事情去做——去观察另一个和他们正在埋葬的这个家伙长着同一张脸的人，不同之处在于他仍然有呼吸。他们现在埋葬了他，接下来又要去观察他、试图抓捕他——赛克斯在心里为这件事的讽刺性发笑。有那么一瞬间，他甚至恶意地想到，如果把杰克•哈珀一号故意暴露在外，让其他泰特的技术员们撞见他，该是件有意思的事情，也许这还能让其中的一两个杰克•哈珀倒戈回到他们这边来——正是他们想要的。  
  
赛克斯记得杰克•哈珀一号冷冷扫视过自己脸上的视线，那时他自己双手交叠在背后被拷在椅子上，脸颊上沾着血迹和尘土，但仍然比长年生活在没有卫生条件可言的基地里的大多数人看起来白净得多。按照比奇的说法，那个男人也是人类，他的体内还藏着杰克•哈珀真正的灵魂。可是他坐在那儿，穿着那身纯粹的冰冷色调的制服，像来自另一个世界一样突兀又耀眼。在侵犯一般照射而来的突然而强烈的灯光下他微微眯起眼，呈现出一种几乎透明的金绿色的瞳孔缓缓转动着。那视线让赛克斯难以承受，让他感到烦躁不堪，因为那视线中透露出的坚定意味。这个男人真的以为自己在为所相信的事物而战斗，但那不过是他们的敌人为了利用他而营造出来的一个假象，活生生的讽刺。“你们不能从我这里得到任何东西，”那男人开口，“强制记忆消除……”赛克斯已经觉得自己烦躁得想要动手揍人。什么样的白痴会以为被迫交出自己的记忆还是一件好事？  
  
在行动之前，为了说服以赛克斯为代表的反对者，他们达成了统一，如果行动具有威胁到基地存亡的风险，杰克•哈珀可以被舍弃——反正也只是这一个杰克•哈珀。但，也许因为他们交谈过（如果大部分时间都只是单方面进行的对话可以称之为对话），接触过（他们最近距离的接触是最后以赛克斯将枪口抵在哈珀一号的背心制服他为结局的缠斗），厮打过（赛克斯觉得自己的下颌仿佛还隐隐作痛，他给对方也留下了痛苦的印痕），这一切真的发生了，带来的感觉却比赛克斯以为的要艰难。  
  
也许问题在于——赛克斯注视着那张已经没有生气的面孔消失在石块之下想到——他尚不能确定，是该把杰克•哈珀视作一个敌人，一个泰特的帮凶，还是一个潜在的盟友，一个需要拯救和争取的朋友。尽管他不愿承认，但如果赛克斯内心能够坚定些，一切对他来说会好办得多。  
  
  
  
他不知道比奇是怎么说服他自己这个计划行得通的。比奇看起来是基地里对这个计划最有信心的人。不久以后他们又接触了杰克•哈珀二号。时间总是紧迫的。而那些入侵者们仿佛将杰克•哈珀看做一种可持续再生的、不需要珍惜使用的资源，那么对他们来说，似乎也就没有理由在抓捕哈珀这件事上过于慎重——反正一个没了还会有后续的替补上来。正如在杰克•哈珀一号后面的杰克•哈珀二号、三号、四号和五号。  
  
当然，这些数字并不是他们被泰特分配的编号，这只是赛克斯自己用于区分他们的方式。  
  
而比奇，他像个老朋友一样将所有的杰克•哈珀称呼为“杰克”，赛克斯不知道他心里有没有做个记录。也许他真的不在意他们到底是谁。对于比奇来说，他们都是杰克•哈珀，都是可以去争取的机会，只要有这一点就够了。他能看到唯一重要的目标，忽略其他不需要考虑的顾虑，那让他成为了领袖。  
  
可是赛克斯不同，有个问题纠缠着他，日复一日，夜复一夜，那个问题盘旋在他脑子里，没完没了。每当又一个杰克•哈珀活生生地出现在他面前，他的心底就会升起那种难以形容的烦躁和反感，驱之不去。他仿佛从一开始就认定了计划不会成功，从他们抓到杰克•哈珀的那一刻起，他就只是在期望着出现某个时刻，证明这个杰克•哈珀和其他的任何一个一样，顽固、愚蠢、不可信任，将希望寄托在他身上只会让人类种族仅剩的一切坠入彻底毁灭的深渊。他只是在等待那一刻，可是等到事实再一次证明他的看法正确的时候，那种烦躁感并不会减少。感觉起来一切只是……变得更糟。  
  
第十七号杰克•哈珀被击倒在他面前的时候，那种感觉终于强烈到让赛克斯觉得自己要吐了。  
  
  
  
“这是个愚蠢的计划，我们从一开始就不该相信它可能成功。”他大踏步冲到比奇面前，“他们全都一样。我们失败过，这次也会失败。我们注定会失败。”  
  
老领袖习惯性地用墨镜遮住眼睛，他仿佛一直平静镇定，仿佛永远没有什么会打击到他。他开口说话时，声音也像往常那样波澜不惊：  
  
“你也在观察他，你来告诉我。”  
  
赛克斯不由自主后退一步。他为什么能这么透彻、平静、毫不在意？领袖身上那一切曾经让赛克斯感到钦佩的特质此刻成为了激发他的恐惧和憎恶感的存在。  
  
“你怎么能不在意？”他喃喃自语，浑身发抖。  
  
是的，他们全部都一样，赛克斯本该如此相信。他们对付杰克•哈珀们的方式如出一辙：带着老式科技成果的面罩躲过扫描，大多数时候躲在安全距离之外远远观察，在杰克•哈珀白天下到地面上执行任务时伺机接近，还有用他们设法打落的那架无人机制造的诱饵和陷阱。而杰克•哈珀们的反应也简直千篇一律到让人觉得无趣的地步。他们甚至会说出差不多的台词，赛克斯简直要怀疑，泰特是不是给他们设置好了什么标准的程序，就像那些致命的无人机。  
  
他们全部都一样。如果真的有那样的标准程序的话，每个杰克•哈珀体内同样也都存在可以毁灭那个程序的、与创造那个程序的完美系统相违抗的致命瑕疵。赛克斯观察过他们，他知道他们曾在清晨的美梦结束之前就从梦境中惊醒，他们和泰特分配给他们的另一个搭档不同，他们知道他们永远无法与他们的搭档们心灵相通，指挥塔透明的外壁将他们凝望地球时怅然若失的表情暴露无遗；他们的内心还存在着对地球难以割舍的情感，他们之中的一些意识到了这一点，而另一些则在潜意识里怀疑目前所经历的这种生活的合理性，那种迷恋和犹疑推动着泰特的技术员们打破一个又一个泰特所制定的规则，在或荒凉或繁茂的大地上犹如回到陌生的家一般探索着；他们仍然渴望和着迷于他们被泰特强制要求忘记的一切，旧时代的诗歌、绘画和音乐，他们在残存的人类遗迹上徘徊着，畅想着。  
  
他知道杰克•哈珀五号收集了很多爵士的黑胶唱片，而哈珀十一号似乎更偏爱带着经典味道的那一类摇滚，他听过哈珀十四号漫步在山谷里时哼唱着“我的朋友，答案在风中飘荡（*注释）”，但有一首歌是他们都喜欢的，那首歌带着怀旧的气息，赛克斯并不知道那首歌的名字。他望见哈珀七号坐在盛开着零星野花的山崖顶部读一本带手绘插画的封面破碎的《失乐园》，而哈珀十五号则成功地从一个档案室的遗迹中抢救出一捆旧时代的杂志，他似乎特别享受阅读其中关于橄榄球赛的期刊。他们从哈珀一号那里得到的新信息最多，因为他是他们最先接触的一个，从和他的对话里他们知道了来自泰特的强制记忆消除的那套说辞，也确认了杰克•哈珀的确有能力改变无人机的程序设置。哈珀九号在基地里时正好被小黛西撞见，也许是因为小女孩手中执着一朵无名的花，脸上带着还没来得及褪去的天真而欣喜的表情，杰克•哈珀九号弯起因为失血而有些苍白的嘴角，温柔而虚弱地对她笑了笑。  
  
不。他并不想记住那些数字，数字没有意义，赛克斯从来不擅长对付数字。可是他无法遗忘。那些数字以及与数字相关的事实细节固执地停留在他的脑子里。他无法遗忘。  
  
……那感觉到底是怎样的？自己的存在只是另外一个人遗留下来的影子，千千万万似乎完全相同的影子中的一个，而最初的那个人早已在探索的航道中死去，像参与奥德修斯的历险最终还是没有能够回到家乡的勇士。他们其中的任何一个的生与死似乎都不存在任何确切的意义，无论是对泰特，还是对人类。无论哪边都是他们需要为之战斗的存在，无论哪边又似乎都不是他们的归宿。那感觉到底怎样？  
  
疯狂吗？绝望吗？  
  
自然，杰克•哈珀们还不知道。到目前为止还没有一个杰克•哈珀知道。他们其中有些听过比奇的说明但拒绝相信，因为他们都还没有机会亲眼目睹。赛克斯曾经冒出过念头，也许下次他们应该同时抓两个杰克•哈珀，让他们面对面，那时他们就该知道，他们一直相信的到底是什么了。  
  
那感觉到底怎样？  
  
赛克斯也许知道，因为他观察着他们，杰克•哈珀们，接触过他们、杀死过他们。赛克斯应该不知道，因为他不是杰克•哈珀，他是赛克斯，赛克斯只有一个。  
  
可是那问题却纠缠着他，逼迫着他，迫害着他，让他觉得要疯了。  
  
可笑吗？荒唐吗？  
  
“别管他了，”赛克斯的声音像是溺水的人发出的，“我们不一定需要他。”  
  
比奇摘下他的墨镜。领袖那双锐利的眼睛注视着赛克斯。  
  
“那么，赛克斯中士，请你告诉我，我们如何让那架无人机按照我们希望的那样飞到泰特上去？”  
  
这是唯一可行的方法。  
  
赛克斯突然意识到，他们已经到了不顾一切的、疯狂的、绝望的境地，基地里的每一个人都是。而他们看起来永远沉着镇静的老领袖，马尔科姆•比奇，他的程度比起其他人也许还有过之而无不及。  
  
  
*注释：选自鲍勃•迪伦（Bob Dylan）的歌曲《Blowing In The Wind》的歌词：  
The answer, my friend, is blowing in the wind.  
  
  
  
  
 **中**  
  
他们接触了泰特的49号技术员之后，一切看起来终于有了转机。  
  
对于赛克斯来说，这是第二十三号杰克•哈珀。就像和之前的二十二个杰克•哈珀打交道时一样，在最开始的时候他仍然抱着怀疑的态度，期望着又一次失败的结局。而老领袖看起来依然充满希望，实际上，他比以往的任何一次都要信心十足。  
  
“你在冒险，拿我们所有人的性命，拿我们的一切冒险。你凭什么认为他是不一样的？”  
  
“因为她。”  
  
马尔科姆•比奇说。  
  
赛克斯不以为然。  
  
面对比奇的提问（“你为什么要这么做？”），杰克•哈珀二十三号说：“任何人都会这么做。”他几乎没有思考，那双带着不友好的神情的眼睛只是很快地移开了一下，接着又转回来重新看向比奇。“任何人。有意思。”比奇重复他的回答，赛克斯听出那声音里带着几分嘲讽的若有所思的意味。  
  
如果这就是比奇所谓的证据，赛克斯对此不以为然。不知怎么的，他打从心底相信，任何一个杰克•哈珀在那样的情形下都会做出同样的举动。他们都会去救那个女人，哪怕要面临着被自己维护的无人机炸成碎片的危险。  
  
比奇似乎再一次知道了他在想什么。赛克斯几乎要开始怀疑，是领袖的洞察力确乎如此锐利，还是他自己太容易被看穿了。  
  
“她的存在对他是特殊的，你看不出来吗？”  
  
赛克斯当然能看出来。任何人都能一眼看出来。杰克•哈珀二十三号见到那个睡眠舱里的女人的时候，脸上的表情就好像一个他一直沉迷的梦境化为了现实一般。  
  
赛克斯不知道杰克•哈珀们做着怎样的梦。不管他再怎样观察杰克•哈珀们的生活，用镜头捕捉他们每一丝表情变化，倾听他们在以为自己独身一人时发出的感慨与叹息，他都不可能知道。也许在他们的梦境里确实有一个女人的身影，同一个女人。赛克斯想象过那梦境的内容。  
  
他注视过一个杰克•哈珀坐在森林边缘杂草丛生的空地上休憩。他脱去了那身与周围散发着格格不入气息的银灰色制服，换上了衬衫和夹克，就好像他仍然生活在旧时代里。“如果这里有片湖就完美了，”他喃喃地说。他在自言自语，可是听起来却好像是在对不存在的另一个什么人说话。“我可以在这儿建个小木屋。”  
  
他向后慢慢地仰下去，一片杂草随他的动作伏倒。赛克斯看不到他了，只能猜测他在日光下用手遮住了自己的眼睛。他听到杰克•哈珀长长地出了一口气，又满足，又惆怅。  
  
赛克斯恍然觉得，也许这是他自己的梦境。在那人类同异域掠夺者们抗争的岁月里短暂到可以忽略不计的瞬间，没有泰特，没有无人机，没有控制塔，没有必须完成否则全部人类都要玩儿完的任务，没有那该死的问题的纠缠，只有在自然的包裹下安静地做着梦的杰克•哈珀——甚至没有赛克斯自己的存在。他远远地望着，满足于一个旁观者的身份，屏气凝神，深知自己的涉足也将破坏那画面的完美。  
  
那是个完美到令人心痛也短暂到令人心痛的梦境。  
  
……而如今他们的梦都不得不醒来。  
  
  
  
“我得证明他错了。”杰克•哈珀二十三号向赛克斯的方向偏了偏头，扬起眉毛，说话的声调中有种认命了的无可奈何。  
  
赛克斯还记得前二十二个杰克•哈珀死去的细节。另外有一些杰克•哈珀在他们来得及接触之前就因为自行发展出了违抗泰特的意识而被无人机清理掉。而杰克•哈珀现在又站在这里，终于以基地所期望的那个肩负希望的拯救者的姿态回到这里。这给人一种错觉，仿佛这男人是不死之躯，之前所有的死亡都只是为了他走到这一步的铺垫。但赛克斯知道并非如此，没有人会比他更清楚。另外的那些杰克•哈珀，他们确确实实存在过，也确确实实地死去了。  
  
那个问题又开始盘旋在他脑子里，让他头疼欲裂。不过现在终于有一个杰克•哈珀完全明白这一切了，就像赛克斯一样。但他知道的比赛克斯更多，他是杰克•哈珀，他应该知道那是什么样的感觉。如果有一个人知道那个纠缠着赛克斯的问题的答案，那么那个人此时就在赛克斯面前。  
  
那个人此时围着那架无人机踱着步，一边改变程序设置一边听比奇讲述。赛克斯锁起眉头。他注视着杰克•哈珀，像在以往的任务中一样，不同的是他们相距从未如此接近，近到他不会错过哈珀脸上一丝一毫的细微变化。可是那里似乎也并没有什么需要他去特别注意的地方。哈珀并没有迟疑或减缓手上的动作，只是稍稍露出若有所思的表情，偶尔微微皱一皱眉。除此之外，他表现得很平静。也许是因为，他在辐射区见到“另一个家伙”的时候，最初最强烈的那阵震惊已经过去了。  
  
即便如此，他表现得也还是太好了，太淡然了。在二十四小时不到的时间里，他一直以来相信的事物轰然崩塌，敌人与同伴的位置突然反转。他知道自己被当成一件武器，泰特利用他来对付人类，而如今人类又要通过他来毁灭泰特。并且他还被告知，这世界上存在着成百上千个自己，他并不是他所以为的自己，他们中的每一个都不是真正的他以为自己是的那个人。他怎么还没有疯掉？  
  
你为什么能如此平静、镇定？  
  
赛克斯并不能释然。奇怪的是他觉得自己好像也并不十分失望。从内心的某个角落他隐隐觉得这就是自己所期望的杰克•哈珀的反应。  
  
或许比奇就是这样相信这个计划行得通的。他不需要费力说服自身，因为看着这个男人，相信他是一件那么自然的事情。赛克斯只是拒绝去承认。  
  
不知道从什么时候开始，他就已经不能完全将杰克•哈珀当做任务来看待。这是他们所制定的计划的一部分，他只是在执行任务，当他注视杰克•哈珀的时候，他应该是个完全客观的观察者。可是他的目光掺杂上了赛克斯自己也说不清的私人情绪，每个杰克•哈珀的存在都在影响着他。  
  
是什么支持着你？  
  
无人机的另一场屠杀，那希望还未完全展现它的色彩就又一次陨落了。他伸手将因为爆炸的冲击重重摔在地上的杰克•哈珀二十三号从地上拉起来，深深地望进那双眼睛里，那双在火光下显出一种温润透明的绿的漂亮眼睛。那双眼睛里没有困扰赛克斯的问题，也就没有他所追寻的答案。  
  
“我自己带炸弹过去。”  
  
杰克•哈珀二十三号半跪在受伤的领袖身旁，略一沉思，说道。  
  
  
  
不久之后，杰克•哈珀二十三号也将死去。这一次赛克斯不用亲眼见证。这是一场单行旅程。他们的领袖，马尔科姆•比奇，这一次将在那儿。  
  
如果真的存在命运的不可抗性，这是杰克•哈珀们的宿命吗？  
  
赛克斯看着杰克•哈珀二十三号在踏上他的致命旅程之前最后一次整理行装。他那身银灰色的制服已经有些脏了，但他侧身的时候赛克斯还是可以看到在他制服上印着的那两个小小的数字——“49”——泰特的技术员编号。哈珀二十三号似乎准备好了。他转过身来给了赛克斯一个眼神，轻轻点了点头。  
  
在现在这个时刻，他们之间理应不存在隔阂了。  
  
赛克斯微微张开嘴，但仿佛过了很久他才出声说道：“……哈珀。”  
  
杰克•哈珀二十三号看出了他的犹豫，但错误地解读了这一点：“如果你实在介意，可以用编号称呼我，49。”  
  
泰特的前49号技术员并不擅长察言观色，直到不久之前，他的社交经历都仅仅停留在与和他搭档的那个维卡这五年的生活。但赛克斯并没有隐藏自己的不快的意图。杰克•哈珀微微偏了偏头，他的动作很轻微，脸上的神情也并没有太大幅度变化。他不知道自己怎么又惹得这个好像从一开始就不愿接纳他的中士不开心了，但他也并不十分在意。在他将要去完成的、最后的任务面前，这并不是什么大不了的事情。  
  
赛克斯想起杰克•哈珀有一点和比奇相像的地方。他们看起来都那样镇定自若。也许因为如此，他们才都能成为指挥官。  
  
“你因为他被选中，”赛克斯艰难地开口，“……那感觉怎样？为什么你好像不受影响？”  
  
杰克•哈珀微微笑了一下。“他是怎样的？”  
  
赛克斯语塞了。  
  
事实是他并不知道。“他在那儿，真正的杰克•哈珀，我们需要找到一种方法，把他带回来。”马尔科姆•比奇说，当时他们是为什么相信了他？为什么相信在杰克•哈珀的身上承载着他们的希望？那个真正的杰克•哈珀曾经担任奥德赛号的指挥官，对泰特进行探索行动。那是一切噩梦的开始。那已经是超过半个世纪前的事了，那时连比奇都还只是刚加入军队一年的年轻人，更不要说赛克斯。五十年来地球人眼睁睁看着泰特的装置在成百上千个杰克•哈珀们的维护下榨取着地球的资源。泰特的技术员们始终以同样的面容出现，仿佛永远不会老去——后来他们知道，泰特对每一个杰克•哈珀的使用期都只有五年。  
  
比奇告诉在泰特降临后出生和成长的年轻人们，那男人可以帮助他们战胜入侵者，他曾经是人类中最好的一员，如今被泰特所控制。他们相信了，他们一直相信马尔科姆•比奇。永远沉着镇定的马尔科姆•比奇，他具有的特质让人们相信他们可以在他的带领下得到拯救。  
  
而马尔科姆•比奇相信杰克•哈珀。  
  
赛克斯从来不知道真正的杰克•哈珀是怎样的。他所知道的一切都来源于他的观察和接触。渐渐的他所看到的触碰到的一切填补了他苍白的想象。杰克•哈珀该是个扬起嘴角微笑时有几分随性的味道，却又能出色地完成任务的男人。在工作中他会灵活地处理那些规则，不会因为它们而缚手缚脚。有些情况下他也会忍不住骂出不太好听的字眼儿。但当他遇到难以处理的情况时他不会过于明显的惊慌，只是微微皱起眉，眉骨下方的阴影藏匿起那双澄澈的眼睛。  
  
每一个杰克•哈珀对于他们自身的处境其实无能为力，赛克斯是知道的，可是他却为此感到烦躁，愤怒，反感。  
  
他被迷住了。  
  
“我不知道你是怎样看待我的，那对我也并不重要。我是杰克•哈珀，”并不动摇的男人说，“这就是我知道的。我就是这样生活的。”  
  
……有什么对于赛克斯来说突然清晰起来。那些困惑，那些喋喋不休的疑问，那些嘈杂的声音，突然之间它们全部消失了，他又想起那短暂而永恒的温柔画面——杰克•哈珀仰躺于草丛中在日光下安静地做一个梦，他成为了赛克斯的梦——杰克•哈珀反过来注视着赛克斯，眼瞳是温和而又镇定的绿色——赛克斯呼出一口气，突然之间仿佛连呼吸也成为了给他带来疼痛的一件事，因为他需要、他需要……  
  
巨大的、汹涌的洪流席卷向他、淹没过他，他无从抵抗。在即将溺水的绝望中他做了看起来唯一有意义的事情。他踉踉跄跄地走过去抓住杰克•哈珀的手臂，低头吻了下去。  
  
杰克•哈珀的嘴唇比他想象的要更为柔软。他没费什么力气就探了进去。那一刻他终于浮出水面。他心里有什么破碎的东西突然之间拼合完整了。他又能顺畅地呼吸了，空气在肺叶中的进出从来没有这样让他感到欣喜过，他为那些空气的存在心怀感激。  
  
那种感受让他可以忽略时间。仿佛过了许久，也可能只有短短几秒，赛克斯才意识到，杰克•哈珀接纳了他，却并没有回应他。  
  
杰克•哈珀微微仰起头望着他，那两片形状好看的嘴唇仍然微微分着，因为刚刚的吻的缘故显出湿润的水光。他的目光在赛克斯的脸上逡巡，睫毛微微颤动着。  
  
“我选择了我的任务，”他终于对赛克斯开口说话，“就像他一样。”  
  
他是即将在开拓途中，在战斗中丧命的勇者，他选择的命运。就像杰克•哈珀会做的一样。他是杰克•哈珀。如果真的有什么命运的必然性，那就是杰克•哈珀的选择。  
  
赛克斯的手从杰克•哈珀的手臂上离开。  
  
 _有什么比与厄运抗争而死，更死得其所？为了寻找先祖的遗迹，以及其信仰的殿堂。_  
  
  
  
  
 **下**  
  
“很漂亮。”赛克斯由衷地感叹。  
  
小黛西问：“真的吗？”还特地偏了偏头让他更好地看到插在自己鬓角的蓝色野花。其实她有点怕这个平时看起来很有威严的高大男人，声音也怯怯的，但得到称赞的喜悦心情还是占了上风。  
  
“对，”赛克斯笑着说，“很衬你眼睛的颜色。”  
  
他们正处于行路途中。探路小队告诉赛克斯他们发现了一块适合驻扎的空地，于是赛克斯让大部队停下来休息一下，又让轮班的小组勘察一下附近是否有可供补给的水源，如果有的话今天他们就在这里扎营了。大部分人三两成群地在空地上坐下来补充体力。小孩子们则精力旺盛，只是耐不住无趣的行路，刚才还累得走不动要大人们抱着，现在一停下来，看到周围新鲜的景色，就兴奋地跑来跑去。  
  
“是哈珀叔叔给我的，”黛西甜甜地说，“他从那边的山谷上摘的……喔，”单纯的小女孩突然意识到了什么，有点害怕地扁了扁嘴，“他让我不要告诉你，赛克斯叔叔……你可以不要骂他吗？”  
  
她露出一副快要哭出来的表情。  
  
赛克斯蹲下身子揉了揉她的头发。“我怎么会骂他呢？这些花送给你再合适不过了。”  
  
破涕为笑的小黛西跑开去和其他孩子一起玩耍。赛克斯则站起身，到队伍的另一头找杰克•哈珀去了。  
  
他转了一圈，没找到。杰克•哈珀该是很显眼的——鉴于包括衣料在内的一切物资都还有限，而他那件来自泰特的制服还兼具一些挺有效的防护功能，他们就让他继续穿着了，他也没有表示什么异议。  
  
想到哈珀，赛克斯有点头痛，从各种方面都是。只剩下最后一个杰克•哈珀了——至少目前看起来是这样的。他们途径的控制塔大多已经倒塌，在控制中心完蛋以后，这些建筑也失去了赖以支持的力量。看起来，其他的哈珀们要么和这些控制塔一起毁灭了，要么在泰特命令无人机向人类的残存力量发动最后攻击之前就被泰特自行清理掉了——除了把核弹运到泰特上在白天大放烟火的那个哈珀，以及因为遭遇了前者而侥幸躲过一劫、如今和他们一起行进的这个哈珀。  
  
这些天来，他们沿着一条没有地图的路线行进，赛克斯自然而然地站出来成为了这一批人的继任领导者。他们清点经过的人类遗迹或泰特留下的控制塔里的物资，挑选可以派上用场的带走，积累一切可能有助于人类繁衍的力量和资源。他们行走于千疮百孔的大地上。他们是已经终结的那个灰暗时代的最后的弃民，也是未知的新时代最初的开拓者。这一小撮人，就是整个人类文明剩下的最后的火星。  
  
经过每一个所谓的“补给站”时，他们只能挑选必需品带上。数千年先人文明的流失固然令人心痛，但凡事重要性总有先后。况且，已经有那么多东西消失在战火之中，对此赛克斯都有点儿麻木了，其他人也都一样。  
  
可是哈珀不。大概是他还在做泰特的技术员的时候被纵容的坏习惯，当其他人去搜寻水源、食物、药物和其他物资的时候，他总是没法儿将目光从一本残破的诗集或一张已经卷了边角沾满灰尘的画上离开。当他们确认已经带上了所有需要的东西动身离开的时候，哈珀会忍不住回头，神情里透出遗憾和不甘。赛克斯很确信他偷偷藏起过书籍之类的东西带走。  
  
如果可能的话他还并不想和杰克•哈珀有太多正面交锋。大概是因为那同样的面孔，同样的基因序列，其他人没花多少力气就像接纳英雄一样接纳了他。至于困扰赛克斯的那些问题，他们没怎么烦心。老比奇（愿他安息）也没怎么烦心，但那是因为老比奇是一个真正的领导，不像赛克斯；而其他人则是因为他们通常把思考的事情交给领袖，自己不会想太多。  
  
但赛克斯还根本不知道要怎么去面对杰克•哈珀。  
  
他在心里砍掉了名字后面的编号。是的，他实际上还记得这是杰克•哈珀二十四号。可是这是最后一个杰克•哈珀，编号不再有意义了。  
  
而赛克斯又没有办法完全无视杰克•哈珀。仅仅是从作为领导者的角度考虑都不行。杰克•哈珀足以成为一个麻烦。不论是以前还是现在，杰克•哈珀从来没有让他省心。赛克斯可以对他藏匿非必须物资的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，但哈珀无视和打破的规定不限于此。就像现在这样，在赛克斯规定了休息的地点和时间的时候，他会一个人跑到不知道什么地方去，在他们准备继续前进的时候才溜回来。也许他并没有什么特别的事情想做，只是找块土丘晒晒太阳，或者在湖边发发呆之类的。但——该死的，他为什么就不能安分点？杰克•哈珀们的体内是都设定了这样无视规矩的程式吗？他知道这样的行为在一个需要约束力的集体中是多么糟糕的存在吗？他自己本来不也是一个指挥官吗？考虑到队伍中的许多人还挺尊敬他，这会让他造成的影响更恶劣。  
  
最后赛克斯在离他们暂时驻扎的地方有段距离的一块坡地上找到了将那条颜色脏兮兮的方巾盖在脸上仰躺在草丛里的银灰色身影。他走近的时候，被他的脚步压倒的草茎发出了窸窸窣窣的声音，杰克•哈珀就那么躺着，一只胳膊枕在脑袋后面，一动不动。  
  
赛克斯敢打赌这家伙很清楚地意识到了他的接近。他在距离哈珀还有几步的地方停住了。  
  
“跑得这么远，你会和大家走散的。”  
  
果然，过了两秒，那方巾下面才传来闷闷的声音：“我们才停下来十几分钟。我会按时回去的。”  
  
“我告诉过你不要违反规定。你又擅自跑到别的地方来了。你在造成坏影响，这不利于维持我们目前的力量。”  
  
哈珀伸手揭掉了盖在脸上的那块布。他保持着仰躺的姿势从下方看着赛克斯：“但那些花很好看，黛西很喜欢。”  
  
赛克斯痛恨自己。他沉默了几秒，然后很不情愿地说：“是的。”他的声音很不痛快。“但你还是不应该。”他最后又补充说。  
  
但对哈珀这就足够了。他像取得了什么胜利一样微微咧开嘴笑了笑。“走过来两步。”他说。  
  
赛克斯皱了皱眉，还是依言走到他身边。只是几步的距离，展现在他眼前的景象突然焕然一新。另一侧坡地盛开着蓝白两色野花的草丛在他面前铺展开来，蓝色的那些正是哈珀摘给黛西的那种。他的目光随着蔓延的蓝白星点向远处延伸过去，一条蜿蜒的溪谷进入他的视野。  
  
水源。  
  
“你是故意想让我找到这儿来的？”他有点惊讶的问。  
  
哈珀斜着眼睛看了他一眼，然后重新闭上眼睛，不说话了。  
  
  
  
于是当天晚上他们就在那儿扎营。他们采用的是人类最原始的方式。不久前才结束的持续战争让人类文明元气大伤。他们还有核弹，有可以用来防身的武器，但要过很多年，科技才会恢复到足以维持人类战前的生活水平的地步。在目前的阶段，他们过的日子与洪荒阶段的原始游民无异。  
  
赛克斯在营地转了一圈，安排好今晚守夜的人手。地球现在还很荒凉，在一些地方，繁茂的植被已经重新覆盖了大地，但动物还很稀少。他们也没有遇到过别的人类，夜间遭遇危险的可能性并不大，不过，谨慎点总没有坏处。他回到一处篝火旁坐下。在摇曳的温暖火光旁，杰克•哈珀把黛西抱在膝头，跟她讲从自己搜集到的旧时代的书籍中读到过的童话故事。赛克斯起初带着消遣的心情随意听着，听到最后竟然也有点入迷。  
  
其实哈珀并不是个擅长说故事的人。他在说一座名叫快乐王子的雕像和一只燕子的故事（*注释1）。他试图复述一些作者的原句，但他并不记得完整的句子，最后还是用自己的话把情节讲述了一遍。他不懂要故意制造效果和悬念，不过，他那平静沉稳的语调之中有另一种韵味，不知不觉间也吸引着听者。  
  
更糟糕的地方在于，这并不能算一个结局非常好的故事。小女孩仰起头，皱着眉问：“为什么王子的心碎了？为什么燕子最后死了？他们不是好人吗？”  
  
哈珀有点尴尬地移开视线，绿眼睛转了一圈，甚至还求助般地落在了赛克斯身上——赛克斯举起手中的袋子装作喝酒的样子转过头——“但是，最后他们都到上帝的花园里去啦。”  
  
“那是什么地方？”  
  
赛克斯好笑地看着哈珀露出窘迫的神情。这对他来说难度太高了（当然，其实如果换做赛克斯的话，他应该会表现得更糟，现在他完全是在看热闹）。最后哈珀说：“那是一个非常、非常美好的地方。”  
  
“我也能去那里吗？”  
  
“会的，有一天你肯定也会去那里，”哈珀说，“但要等到很久以后，因为，我们这么喜欢你，现在可舍不得让你离开。”  
  
这让小女孩高兴地笑了起来。她那天真纯朴的笑容让赛克斯也忍不住露出微笑。  
  
“抱歉，我恐怕真的不擅长说故事……”哈珀吻了吻她困倦的额角，“睡吧，亲爱的，晚安。”  
  
“我喜欢你说故事，”小女孩迷迷糊糊地说，“晚安……”她还没有说完，就已经闭上了眼睛。  
  
哈珀温柔地将她放在用乱七八糟的衣物和布料临时拼出来的被窝里。他抬起头，正好遇上赛克斯的视线。“你不应该说有那种结局的故事。”  
  
哈珀挑了挑一边眉毛，无奈地说：“我并不知道太多故事。”  
  
“没关系，已经够好了，”赛克斯说，“基地里没人会讲故事。”  
  
他们那时有太多生死存亡的事情要考虑。那段时间里在基地里成长起来的孩子们并不太好过，他们被亏欠的东西太多了。赛克斯还是个孩子的时候，从来没有人跟他说过童话。夜晚时分他和其他孩子们蜷在一起，在阴影里闭上眼睛，祈祷着明天灾难不会降临在他们头上。  
  
赛克斯不知道这是不是杰克•哈珀那么快和孩子们熟络起来的原因。他能给孩子们带来基地里其他人所没有的东西——他给他们所有人都带来了一些不一样的东西。队伍停下来休整的时候，当其他人神色木然地计算着剩下的食物和饮水的配给量，杰克•哈珀会和孩子们打比赛闹着玩，假装他们正奔跑在一个真正的球场上，而不是空旷的荒原；当走出地下的钢铁基地不久的人们还对于自然有一种不适应的畏惧的时候，杰克•哈珀已经怡然自乐地在树林、山谷和湖畔穿行，他给孩子们带来没见过的野花，和他们一起趴在溪水边观察不知道名字的鱼摆尾游弋；并且，他还会讲故事——对孩子们来说这真是棒极了，哪怕他讲得并不好。  
  
在这一群人中间，孩子们是最先接受杰克•哈珀的存在的。小黛西尤其喜欢他，哈珀也格外照顾她。  
  
黛西还很小，赛克斯想，她应该不记得那个在基地里曾经对她微笑的男人。那个男人和哈珀微笑起来时嘴角有着一样的好看弧度。他们本来就是一样的。  
  
“嘿，”哈珀说，“我能问个问题吗？”得到赛克斯眼神的默许后，他问：“我是做错了什么吗？你为什么总是针对我？”  
  
他的声调并不锐利，仿佛只是随意问了个平常的问题。  
  
“我没有针对你，”过了几秒钟，赛克斯不自在地回应道，“你应该更有责任感一点。不要总是违反规定。”  
  
“那就是故意无视我。”可是现在无视了他的指责的分明是哈珀自己。“你表现得就好像对我的一言一行都非常不爽，但不知道为什么你总是克制着，直到不得已的时候才来教训我。”  
  
“我没打算教训你。”  
  
“你现在又在躲避问题了。”哈珀耸耸肩，“还是说，是因为另一个家伙做错了什么，所以你迁怒到我身上？”  
  
赛克斯沉默着。  
  
“如果你实在不能接受我，我可以离开。”  
  
“你能到哪儿去？”赛克斯说，“现在这种状况，你自己一个人很快就会死。”  
  
哈珀移开视线，看着噼啪作响的篝火。“不见得，”他说，“也许我会找个湖，建个小木屋，收集点东西什么的。我不一定会死掉。”  
  
赛克斯非常讨厌他这种态度。  
  
“然后黛西就会哭着跑来问我，”赛克斯干巴巴地说，“我怎么把你给骂走了。”  
  
哈珀惊讶地偏头看了他一眼，然后露出笑容。“这一招真不错，”他慢慢地说，“我得承认你说的有道理。”  
  
所以他们算是相安无事了吗？赛克斯偷偷看着哈珀。而哈珀又看向了篝火。营地里十分安静。大多数人已经睡下，只能听到火星爆开的噼噼啪啪的声音。天上也没有月亮了，只有星光。大地笼罩在一片深沉而又荒凉的黑暗里，只能看到这一群人升起的零星火光，以及每丛篝火旁相拥而眠的轮廓不甚清晰的身影。营地边缘有执着火把的模模糊糊的影子在走动，赛克斯知道那是巡夜的人。  
  
“有兴趣看点东西吗？”哈珀突然问。  
  
  
  
他再一次踩在一段枯枝上的时候哈珀回过头瞪了他一眼。 _你就不能动作轻点儿？_ 哈珀用口型示意。树林里很暗，天空没被完全遮蔽，有一些星光洒照下来，但要辨别他的意思还是很困难。赛克斯无奈地翻了个白眼。 _我在努力了。_ 他也用口型回应。  
  
我到底在干嘛？赛克斯想。  
  
在营地里的绝大部分人都熟睡的时候，作为领导者的赛克斯跟在杰克•哈珀身后，避开守夜的人，走入一片树林的深处。赛克斯惊讶地想，不知道白天这家伙到底将探索的脚步延伸到了什么地方，而他前一秒才批评过哈珀的行动缺乏责任感，现在这情形真是太讽刺了。令赛克斯惊讶的另一点是，哈珀的动作是那样娴熟，他的脚步落在铺着枝叶的松软土地上就像猫一样轻柔，相比他而言，赛克斯像只笨重的熊。  
  
你会把它们都吓跑的。哈珀很轻很轻地说，如果不是周围过于安静，赛克斯几乎要错过那句耳语般的警告。  
  
谁？赛克斯下意识地紧张起来，他甚至不能确定哈珀说的是“它们”还是“他们”。  
  
哈珀用手势示意他停下来。  
  
我们现在干嘛？过了一会儿，他有点沉不住气地问。  
  
等……哈珀吐出一个单词，然后将手指放在自己的嘴唇上。随着他的这个动作，赛克斯发现自己没法儿克制着不去注意那两片嘴唇。那两片形状好看的嘴唇，在黑暗里显出模模糊糊的边缘轮廓来。  
  
……他到底为什么要跟来呢？   
  
接着那两片嘴唇张开了，赛克斯花了一些时间才意识到哈珀在不出声地说话。  
  
他在说：你听到了吗？  
  
就在这时，赛克斯听到了。  
  
那是一种他此前从未听到过的声音。那声音一开始很低很弱，渐渐地强烈起来，直到清晰地划过树林上方的夜空。赛克斯忍不住起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但并非因为那声音十分恐怖，相反，因为那声音太过美妙，又清亮、又悠长。在那声音里有月亮毁灭前的夜色，有林间的风声和未被战火侵蚀的大地上的雨露，那是赛克斯幻想过却从未梦到的一切，因为那一切他从未有机会亲眼见到。但在那声音里，他仿佛都听到了。直到他感到一阵眩晕，他才意识到，自己忍不住屏住了呼吸。  
  
朦胧的星光下他看到哈珀露出笑容，一双眼睛比天上的模糊星点更亮更美。 _很美，是不是？_ 那双好看的嘴唇不出声地说。赛克斯点点头，不知道自己指的是那声音，还是那双眼睛，那个笑容，或者那两片嘴唇，或许全部都有。  
  
赛克斯想他们应该是在梦里。哈珀的梦，也是赛克斯的梦。他就像那次注视着另一个杰克•哈珀躺在草丛中做梦时一样，为这温柔的时刻感动而又心痛。  
  
不同的是，这一次赛克斯自己终于也成为了那画面的一部分。  
  
在一种难以置信的触动之下，他不由自主地后退了一步，伴随着枯枝断裂的“咔嚓”声，那梦幻的声音突兀地中断了，哈珀恼火地看着他。  
  
很好，现在赛克斯自己破坏了那画面。  
  
他们又静静地站了一会儿，但那声音再没有出现。  
  
“抱歉。”赛克斯没再压低音量，他反而肆无忌惮起来。  
  
哈珀无奈地低了低头，“随便了。”他说。  
  
“你怎么会知道？我们今天才来这里。”  
  
“我不知道，”哈珀说，“我猜的。就像在别的地方一样……你明白我的意思吗？”  
  
地球正在自愈。  
  
哈珀露出笑容。“那也许是夜莺，”他说，“如果那真的是夜莺，我毫不怀疑为什么红蔷薇能开出花（*注释2）……”  
  
对于他在说什么，赛克斯毫无头绪。  
  
“我……”他突兀地说，“我并不想你离开。我希望你留下来。”  
  
“你的表现方式很奇怪。”哈珀评论道。  
  
“那是……”  
  
赛克斯说，没有意识到自己已经停下了脚步。  
  
“你有什么想问的吗？”哈珀敏锐地问道。  
  
“你……”赛克斯不知道自己的声音是不是透着不顾一切的意味，“你见到另一个家伙的时候……那感觉怎样？为什么你看起来好像不受影响？”  
  
哈珀认真地注视着他。赛克斯曾经接受过这样的目光。  
  
哈珀笑了笑：“你为什么要在意这个问题？”  
  
赛克斯呆了呆，过了半晌才说：“你不能用问题来回答我的问题……”  
  
“你在期望我什么呢？发疯吗？”杰克•哈珀说，“我当然很震惊。像是疯子杜撰出来的，即使我亲眼见证，知道那是真的。”  
  
他顿了顿，接着轻描淡写地说：“但是我确实存在着，活着啊。不管世界上是不是有其他无数个杰克•哈珀，我仍然是杰克•哈珀，我一直是这样以为、这样生活的……当然也还要这样活下去。就和你们每个人要活下去一样。”  
  
他们给出的答案都那么相似。杰克•哈珀是个不会动摇的男人，就像他们一样，或者反过来说，他们就像他一样。  
  
“所以，你瞧，这其实挺简单的。可是问题是，你为什么要在意呢？”  
  
……为什么要在意？  
  
赛克斯其实已经知道了这个问题的答案。但是他摇了摇头，露出了一个自嘲的笑容。  
  
“是啊，”他说，“我觉得自己可真傻。”  
  
他所注视过的、倾听过的那些画面和声音此刻聚拢起来，呈现出唯一的清晰身影。站在他面前的杰克•哈珀。他曾经主动选择了死亡的道路， _为了寻找先祖的遗迹，以及其信仰的殿堂_ ，带着与那时同样的淡然与坚定，如今他真真切切地活着、呼吸着、爱着，这也是他自己的选择。  
  
“因为我迷恋上了你啊，”赛克斯喃喃地说，“……杰克•哈珀。”  
  
如果他现在吻下去的话，他想，这次他会得到回应吧？  
  
  
*注释1：来自王尔德的童话《快乐王子》。  
*注释2：来自王尔德的童话《夜莺与蔷薇》，这个故事和之前的《快乐王子》在出版的时候收录于同一本童话集。  
  
  
  
=FIN=


End file.
